Arthurs Projects
by The Late Arthur Dent
Summary: Some scraps were found of Arthur Weasley's note book on muggle devices - catch a glimpse of everyday items from the crazy wizards pov - one shots set when Ron is about 5 years old, very pre-hogwarts. read and review and i'll love you forever...
1. Vacuum Cleaner

Entry 1 – a "Vacuum Cleaner"

_This appears to be an item for fetching things from a long way away. Muggles can use it instead of the 'accio' charm. It has a box for collecting what you like, and a long, extendable arm which is very wobbly and sucks things up when you connect it into ecletricity…_

_This item is fascinating, though I can't understand the name vacuum _cleaner_ doesn't make any sense as it hardly washes dishes, and the arm is not very controllable from a seated position. Most of the time I have to throw it in the direction of what I want and hope it sticks. _

_Molly doesn't like it._


	2. Television

Entry 2 – a "Television"

_These are really remarkable pieces of Muggle engineering. They appear to show other muggles talking to each other, and they can use it as a means of getting their news. Since I have noticed their newspapers don't work the same way ours do (their pictures are stationary) these devices seem to fill that void and provide moving pictures for them to watch. However, they are not the same as our moving pictures, for the motions are set and can be repeated over and over but will never do anything new. Fascinating how some Muggles can sit and watch the same motions over and over, telling stories the same way repeatedly and not get bored. Personally I find the constantly changing portrait of my great grandmother more entertaining, but there are so many wires inside its very interesting._

_I will now proceed to dismantle the television and try and work out how they make the pictures work without the magic. _

_Lots of wires, very spectacular indeed. It seems, they must move behind the screen to make the different colours, maybe they are controlled by some kind of motor?_

_Molly doesn't like it and repaired it, then sent it back to the store in Ottery St Catchpole._


	3. Microwave

Entry 3 – a "Microwave"

_Truly a wonderous invention by these Muggles…it heats food very quickly by sending very concentrated energy at the item inside._

_IMPORTANT NOTE – do not put garden gnomes inside the microwave. Little Ron is ok, Molly doesn't like it. It seems that he was trying to help the older boys de-gnome the garden and Fred or George dared him to put it in the microwave. Ron seems to have accidentally used his unrefined magical powers to enhance the power of the microwave in his effort to impress his brothers. Not a good effect, the gnome has moved on to a better place. I suspect the result will be the same with all living organisms. Explosion. Easy to clear with siphoning spell, but Molly doesn't like it._


	4. Bike

Entry 4 – a "Bike"

_I don't quite understand this one. Muggles have created a way to move from one place to another seemingly very quickly without the use of a broom or car. They balance on a pointy seat and try to peddle the wheels around whilst keeping both feet off the ground on something that seems very 2-Dimentional. There are only 2 wheels, so the vehicle is unstable. Have fallen off many times…_

_I see they also wear protective clothing when using these Bikes, good idea. Molly has had to cure several cuts and bruises. She doesn't like the bike. I don't think I can get the hand of it either – a broom is much more simple, though I do see several resemblances._


	5. Tricycle

Entry 5 – a "Tricycle"

_Very pleased to have discovered this. It is the same idea and vaguely similar contraption to a 'Bike' however it has three wheels and is therefore much more stable. The seats are similar and it still involves the physical motion to turn the wheels which are stiff and not moving very fast, but it is easier to manoeuvre than the Bike. I have decided that the Bike must simply be a type A model, and this is the Mark II – the second in the series and they have just worked out the glitches. _

_Molly doesn't like it. I came down a hill rather too fast, having mis-located the braking device and little Ron tottered out infront of me on Bills cleansweep. Both are fine, the Tricycle is a bit of a mess. I didn't quite swerve in time, Ron flew up and out of my way, but I couldn't steer the thing and ran head-long into a wall. Still some design flaws and imperfections, but maybe I can add a buffer to protect from collisions. I'll get back to you on that. When Molly's calmer._


	6. The Phellytone

Entry 6 – a "Phellytone"

_Some form of Muggle communication. They have a fellytone 'network' and they can shout to each other down the handle. The noise is then amplified to as far as it needs to go, and the other muggle can hear them. They use this as a replacement to the floo network except that they can't see each other when communicating in this way. It is truly baffling...how these things work. Each phone has a unique code for contacting, they input the code to the muggle they want to contact, and wait for the other person to receive the message, at which point they can talk as though they were in the room…shouting across miles!_

_*note* some muggles in secluded areas have set up public access to these in what they call "Phone booths" and they can put in some of their 'pen-knees' and then input the code. _

_-advice- it is not advisable to try to use one of these phone booths with no practice. Muggle law-enforcers pleasemen arrived and tried to take me away, whilst someone called "Operator" was trying to find out intimate details about my life. I have to say the whole practice has confused me, and Molly disapproves of all of the proceedings with the pleasemen. She doesn't like the phellytones, and I have so far been unable to install one into the burrow any way. _


	7. Radiator

_**Hi! Please review with ideas for more chapters and I'll try and include as many as I have time for! I love you all! And thank you to you beauties for reviewing :P xx**_

Entry 7 – a "Radio-eater"

_Radio-eaters are present in nearly all muggle houses these days, and are commonly as central eating. They make very loud gurgling noises and appear to be filled with water. I think they may be some form of entertainment or punishment for young muggles…the noises are quite impressive, and they have ridges along the sides, so when you run a stick along it, a wonderful noise is made. However, they do get incredibly hot when left alone, and so perhaps they can be used as punishment for naughty children. I can't however see any real function, as they are far too large to be portable, and muggle children are mainly instructed to stay away from them once they become hot._

_Have asked a real live muggle, apparently these are used in replacement of our fires. They use them to keep warm!_

_Molly has told me to dismantle the radio-eater I placed in the kitchen after Fred tied Ron to it in an attempt to burn him. It's lucky none of us have worked out how to make it run. It probably requires some ecletricity…or maybe something to do with the water._

_Tried connecting it to the hot water tap with a chute spell…it didn't work…the water filled it up and then exploded out of the hole on the other side. Molly is not happy…I don't think I'll have time to return to this project. But it is fascinating to think that Muggles have come up with other means of remaining warm than environment spells and fire…remarkable. They really are quite intelligent!_


	8. WhatExactlyIsTheFunctionOfA Rubber Duck

Entry 8 – a "Rubber duck"

_I have no idea. I have strained myself constantly over what the possible function could be for this invention, but I have no clues. Most are yellow, though they do come in all sizes and colours…and the only thing I have been able to determine is that they are both hollow and that they float. _

_Molly quite likes this one, so I gave it to her. She keeps it on the windowsill by the sink, and when she gives Ron a bath in the sink, he likes to play with it. _

Of course I like it Arthur, I always love the gifts you give to me, I just sometimes become exasperated with your experiments.

_Note-to-self…must get lock for notebook. _


	9. Treadmills

Entry 9 – a "treadmill"

_This is for muggles who want to go outside but don't want to go outside. Instead, they stand on a small piece of rubber, and walk as it moves underneath them…creating the illusion of walking. Muggles use these for running, skipping (though this is unadvisable without safety gear and training) and just walking. If I had a treadmill I would place it by the window looking out over Ottery St. Catchpole and imagine walking there. Or I could just walk there. _

_Molly found Ron eating the rubber-moving-floor. George planted a stink bomb in the toilet so that when you flushed it the water turned very pungent…and so she was in a bit of a bad mood and told me to get it out of the house. It runs on ecletricity anyway so I probably couldn't get it moving. I did have to do quite a bit of research into muggle past-times to discover the use of a treadmill however, as I couldn't work it out for myself. They have places where many people go to do exercise without playing Quidditch, called Jim's. I wonder who Jim is? Maybe he invented the treadmill. He's probably a very healthy man! _


	10. iPod

_**A/N let's just pretend this one's set in 2013… bear with :L **_

Entry 10 – an "iPod"

_These are very small devices which can work as both entertainment and a portable radio. The muggles install the music they want to listen to and can then carry it around with them – they run on batteries (small vessels which hold limited amounts of ecletricity inside them.) and they can be plugged into ecletricity as well. Most muggles carry them around with them all the time and listen to their music where ever they are. _

_I bought one for Molly so that she can listen to Celestina Warbeck when she's pottering about the garden, but so far we haven't managed to make the music play out loud. I have studied some more muggles using these devices and have noticed wires from the iPod to their heads, but I haven't worked out yet how they work. I will do._

_I found some of the wires in the ox the iPod came in, they have small speakers on the ends which fit perfectly into the ear! Next step – how to get Celestina Warbeck onto the iPod._

_There is no slot for CD's, and it doesn't pick up radio waves._

_Have bewitched the radio to fly around Molly when she's not in the kitchen to serve the same purpose. I have really no idea how the muggles install their own music onto these…_


	11. Fridge-freezer

_**For Peopleperson:**_

Entry 11 – a "Refrigerator"

_Often shortened to fridge, these are used to maintain the quality of muggle's food. They seem to have mostly dispensed of the pantry and use the Fridge to keep cold their food, in particular their water, cola, meat and veg. Fridges generally live in the kitchen and have multiple shelves inside for maximum usage. The door must remain closed however, otherwise the food does not remain cold. _

_They come in "Freezers" as well to keep very cold items fresh. Unfortunately both run on ecletricity, however I managed to commandeer and repair a "Fridge-freezer" which is a combination of the two, and had it set up in the out-house so that Molly wouldn't find it. _

_There was a slight accident with the freezer compartment, it turns out some things don't react well to freeing and un-freezing quickly. I used a de-ice spell to melt the strawberry and it turned into liquid mush. There must be rules with what you can and cannot freeze. I also would not advise leaving any animals in there. Several garden gnomes climbed in, apparently because they thought it was a good hiding place, and I found them a day later holding a mouse they had been bullying. They were very frozen, however Molly managed to resuscitate them with Magic. The problem arose when trying to explain how two gnomes and a mouse had become frozen like that, and when she found the freezer she flipped out. The twins made things worse when they were playing hide and seek with Ron, and one of them (we haven't worked out which one yet, they swear it wasn't them) tricked him into hiding in there, and then locked the door shut. I was just around the corner luckily and heard the poor boy crying. It took me about five minutes to undo whatever sticking spell they used…I think they might have actually invented it. Very clever really, and there was no harm done, I warmed him up before his mother found out…but perhaps this is a little dangerous, so I undid the power spell I have discovered and took it back to the muggle dump where I found it. _


	12. Cinema

Entry 12 – a "Cinema"

_See Television – entry 2 – for some explaination._

_These are public venues for entertaining masses of people with made up stories that are acted by some of their famous people and displayed on giant televisions! They charge muggle money for entry and you sit and watch the show in silence from start to finish, with advertisements for other shows at the start! _

_I managed to apparate into the screen showing a 'teen flick' and it was very humorous. There was a boy, and a girl, and he was supposed to be a Vampire. Clearly muggles have never encountered a vampire, but there were also werewolves in this and let me tell you, I know a werewolf and he is nothing like this boy! And since when are vampires friendly and sparkly in the sun? The muggles seemed to be enjoying the 'flick' however, and I have to say it was quite realistic and gripping. The hard part came with explaining to Molly where I had been for so long, and she wasn't amused to discover I had been partaking in a muggle past time again. However, she lightened up when I took her to a showing of the new 'film' fried green tomatoes. She loved it, and I caught her whispering Towanda under her breath as she cut the weeds in the garden the other day._


End file.
